True Love's Hate
by Buffster44
Summary: Buffy and Angel are two normal people in Sunndale Highschool. Angel is a popular jerk and always picks on Buffy. Do oposites really attract?
1. Default Chapter

It was a normal, sunny day in Sunnydale. Buffy Summers and her best friends Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg walked into Sunnydale Highschool. They were juniors for now, but soon the school year would be over, and they would finally become seniors.   
  
"Buffy I'm sorry I forgot to call you and tell you that Oz is not breaking up with me, he just needed some time alone," Willow said.  
  
"Oh it's ok, I'm just happy that you're still together with him," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy was truly happy for Oz and Willow. They had been together for two years now. Over junior year, Willow kept worrying that something was bothering Oz. She kept thinking that he would break up with her. So far so good. Oz still remained faithful to Willow. Buffy was about to tell Willow about her algebra that was troubling her, when she saw the 5 walking down the hall. They walked like they owned the school and everything around it. In a way, the basically did. The five were the most popular people in school. They were known as the rulers. If the rulers didn't like you or approve of you, then you there for became a dork. The dorks were such a low life that even nerds teased them. Buffy looked at the leader of the group. He was the most popular boy in school, Angel O'Brian. Angel had hair like brown spiky silk, eyes like chocolate, and a body to die for. Next to him stood his two best friends, Spike and Gun. Spike , Gun, and Angel had always been the friendship trio since they were three years old. Next to Spike stood his girlfriend Drew. Drew's silky brown hair and good looks made a great match with the bleach haired Spike. Spike and Drew had been together since freshman year. Next to Gun stood Faith. Faith was Angel's sister and Gun's girlfriend. Gun had been with Faith for nearly four years now. Angel had warned Gun that if he ever broke Faith's heart, then Angel would break Gun's legs. Many schoolmates thought that was the real reason behind Gun and Faith's long-lasting relationship. Buffy looked at all five of them. What was it about them that made them so special? They were not to rich but not to poor. Why they the rulers? They didn't deserve to be.   
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!" Willow screamed, snapping Buffy out of her thoughts.   
  
"Sorry what?" Buffy said back.  
  
"Why are you staring at Angel and his gang? I thought you hated them beyond reach!" Willow said.  
  
"I do! don't you remember what Angel did to me? He tripped me on purpose in the End of Year Ceremony!" Buffy screamed, a little annoyed with her friend.  
  
"Willow is just saying that sometimes hate means the opposite thing," Xander blurted out.  
  
"Xander take that back right now! You know how much I hate him!" Buffy hollered in Xander's face.  
  
Xander's face turned a pale white, and instantly whispered a quick sorry. Buffy turned around and walked right into a solid form. She quickly looked up and a scared oops escaped her mouth. She had bumped right into Angel. 


	2. Buffy's oposite

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters.  
  
Note: I messed up on the upload so there were two chapters that were the same thing. I think that it is fixed now.  
  
Pairing: B/A, W/O, S/D, G/F  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel quickly stepped back and snapped at her like an alligator. "Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" He snarled.  
  
The whole hall became silent. Buffy's blank face went to being angered. She was about to yell at Angel, when Willow's hand clasped over Buffy's mouth. "Sorry Angel, she's sick with the flue, so she doesn't know where she's going."  
  
Angel gave a quick nod and disappeared down the hall. Buffy bit Willow's hand.  
  
"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Screamed Willow.  
  
"Willow how could you do that, he's going to think that I'm a coward, when all I really wanted to do was tell him that he's a big bastard!" Buffy screamed into Willow's face.  
  
"Buffy I'm sorry but you know what he can do to you. All I did, was try to help you and be a good friend, but hey maybe I won't even try next time," said Willow a little upset.  
  
At the Buffy quickly shut up. She had wanted to stand up for herself, but she was not ready to become a dork!  
  
"Sorry Will, you know how my tongue just yaps for forever!" Buffy said trying to make Willow feel better.  
  
After this, the bell rang and everybody went to class.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dingggggggggggg! Buffy rushed to lunch! Her stomach was killing her! She got a seat next to Willow and Xander. Her friends were looking at her in a very weird way.  
  
"Ok enough with the cryptic! What's up with you two?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Buffy have you noticed how everyone is sitting three tables away from us?" Xander questioned.  
  
She looked around and noticed how every single person was sitting away from her and staring right at her. Buffy was about to eat her lunch when she noticed what it said on the black board. She froze! Tears started running down her pink cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"Look at the board," Buffy managed to squeal out.  
  
Willow looked at the board and froze, Xander did the same thing!  
  
On the board was written STAY AWAY FROM BUFFY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!-SIGNED RULERS!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Buffy's confrontation

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters.  
  
Pairing: B/A- later, W/O, S/D, G/F  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before Willow could say anything to her teared up friend, Buffy leapt up from the table. She had enough. Angel was going to hell for sure! Before Buffy could stop herself she raced up to table one. She saw Angel sitting and laughing with his friends.  
  
"How could you do this? You are a rotten asshole!" She yelled between tears. Angel stopped mid-sentence and turned pale. He didn't know that his little joke could hurt her so much. This got him relieved! His friends would never make fun of him now!  
  
"What? To surprised to finally meet you fate as a dork!" Angel laughed in her face.  
  
"I knew you were a cold hearted bastard, but I didn't know you could sink this low!"  
  
At this Buffy ran into the hall, with Xander and Willow running after her.  
  
"Angel what the heck was that all about?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Yeah man, what's up with that? You never said that you hated her that much!" He said looking again at the board.  
  
Gun and Drew nodded their head in agreement. Angel looked at them in astonishment!  
  
"What do you mean what was that all about? I can hate whoever I want! Now do you still think I like her? If you do, then you all must be brain dead or something!" Angel screamed with anger the size of raging fire!  
  
"Ok man, we get the message," Gun said trying to cool Angel down.  
  
"It's just you're always looking at her! You're always talking about how much you hate her, so I just figured....  
  
"Figured what?" Angel snapped! "She's a dirty lowlife, I don't like her!"  
  
"Ok man you don't like her, but you gotta admit that she's hot," Spike said making Angel blush!  
  
"Yeah, she's hot, but she's got a mouth that just doesn't stop yapping!" Angel threw back!  
  
Spike went back to discussing how he was flunking algebra, and he needed major help. Angel zoned out for a second. He actually felt bad for a moment, but he decided to dismiss the feeling. Angel resumed to the discussion about Spike flunking algebra.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!" Willow and Xander both yelled running after her.  
  
Buffy stopped running, but still cried the river running out of her eyes.  
  
"Buffy don't worry!" Xander and I will always stay your friends not matters what!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Definitely!" Xander chipped in.   
  
"Forget Angel, he's an asshole, he can't make Xander and I hate you, so forget him!" Willow hollered with a very angry face.  
  
Buffy just let out a few more tears.  
  
"Buffy look at me! You are the single most beautiful and sweet woman I have ever met!" Xander said making Buffy blush!  
  
"Yeah, like I said, that jerk is out to get you for no reason! There's nothing wrong with you, so don't let him get to you like that!   
  
Her friends were right. Angel was a jerk, but why should she cry? Her friends obviously loved her for who she was! Who cares if she had been disapproved by a numb-brain like him!  
  
The bell rang again, and everybody went back to class. Buffy was the last one to enter the science classroom! As soon as she entered, her heart nearly leapt out of her throat! 


	4. The Science Project

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters.  
  
Note: I know everything between Buffy and Angel looks a little rushed. If you think everything starts to get too rushed, please do tell me!!!!!!! But for now I'm just trying to show that they're opposite!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do! Would she be able to keep her cool!! Or would she burst like a volcano! Her heart was still beating like a drum when she came back to reality! The only seat left was next to Angel! Angel! Why did it have to be Angel! Why did it have to be today! The one day that she wanted to go over there and strangle him to death!! Buffy can you hear yourself! You've never lost it and actually wanted to kill someone! Why him? What is it about him that hurts you so much? Buffy casually walked over and sat down. Angel turned left to face her, and Buffy gave him a dead serious icy glare. Wow she looks amazing. Even after all that crying she still looks like a fairy from... Wow!!!! What am I thinking! Ok back to the real world! Angel again looked at Buffy. He saw a tear trickle down her cheek! Suddenly Angel's heart felt like water was drowning it! For the first time he felt bad for what he did. Oh my God, if some one found out what I was thinking right now, they would just laugh in my face! They would be right too. I embarrassed her in front of the whole class, and now I'm feeling bad about it? Why? I mean I hate her don't I? Then why am I feeling this way? God, I need to get my brain to think about something else, I'm sure that I'm having some sort of psychological problem!   
  
"Everybody listen up!" Said Mr. Rudolf, the science teacher. "Everyone has to do a science project. The project will be worth a fourth of your grade. You will all have lab partners, but I will pick them for you!"   
  
Buffy wished so hard that Willow could be her partner.  
  
"Ok these are the pairs, Oz and Willow, Xander and Cordelia, Faith and Gun, Buffy and Angel...." Mr. Rudolf said.  
  
Buffy just sat there with her mouth hanging low to the floor. She couldn't work with Angel. She would sooner rather die! Before Angel could say anything, Buffy turned abruptly to him. "Listen, say one mean thing to me, say one, and I'll make your life a living hell!" She said with her eyes bulging. Angel couldn't help but laugh. Buffy looked like a bunny because of the way she was angrily jumping up and down.   
  
"I want everyone to sit next to their lab partners," Mr. Rudolf instructed.   
  
Buffy didn't have to move. She was already seated next to the butt-head! Angel took a glance at her then went back to tapping his pencil on the desk.  
  
"Can you stop that?" Buffy hollered through clenched teeth.  
  
"What? Do you not like the volume?" At this he began to tap louder.  
  
"Arghhhhhhh! Did anyone ever tell you that you're a big jerk?" Buffy said with a half angered and half blank face.   
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a dork?" Angel shot back.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and counted backward form ten. She knew that if her anger came out now, she would not be able to control it at all!   
  
Mr. Rudolf came up to Angel and Buffy. "Buffy, Angel, I want you both to do your project on the heart. I want every function of the heart, and every function of every vein and artery running form the heart. Now I understand that this will be difficult, but there isn't anything that I don't expect form you two! I also know that we have not done much research on this specific topic, so I suggest that you do your project in the library." After saying this Mr. Rudolf walked away.   
  
Buffy clenched her fists. She already had to do a project with this idiot, now she would have to spend her afternoon with him. She decided she had to do this. In order to get her average up to a 90%, Buffy had to get an A on the this project. Buffy relaxed a bit and asked Angel when he wanted to meet in the library?  
  
"Wow, you don't think that I'm actually going to do this project with you? You're going to do this project alone, and you're going to get us an A!" Angel said getting up read to leave. 


	5. Their eyes meet

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters.  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!! They really help!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy instantly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.  
  
"There is no way that a jerk like you is going to make me do this alone! You better do this project with me, or I'll make sure that you never play football again in your life!" Buffy shot at him.  
  
Angel decided to sit down. He decided that maybe he could spare some time to work with her.   
  
"Fine! Not that you can end football or anything, but I'll meet you in the library after-school," Angel finally with an annoyed face.  
  
"Whoa! What makes you think that I'm free at that time? I mean I've got a life too you know!" Buffy snapped at him.  
  
"Oh really! I didn't think that dorks had a life! I mean you proved that by becoming one!" Angel said laughing.  
  
Buffy just looked at him. She wanted to slap him! Then finally her anger got the better of her. She swept her hand back and slapped it right into Angel's left cheek! Angel's face turned tomato red. The whole class stopped in their tracks. After all, the most popular boy in school had been slapped. No one had ever dared to criticize him, and now Buffy Summers had slapped him! Buffy's mouth dropped. What did I do? Did I really slap Him? Oh my god, I really slapped him!!!!!!! Buffy looked at Angel and then the class. She took some relief in the fact that Mr. Rudolf had stepped out for a moment. She looked back at Angel. A chill went down her spine when she saw his face. His face was tomato red, eyes wide, and teeth clenched.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did bitch!" Angel squeezed out through clenched teeth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy sat in the library looking at the picture of the heart. Of course, she there alone. Her anger had gotten the better of her, so she had to do the project alone. Why did I have to let all my anger out now? This is great! I'm stuck doing this project by myself! I'll never raise me average now! She sighed and went back to reading. The aorta pumps blood to......  
  
"Buffy, Buffy," Someone quietly whispered behind her.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. Oh great I fell asleep. I fell asleep! Buffy leapt up from the table and nearly knocked down the person behind her. She looked to see who it was.  
  
"Oh my God, Will are you ok?" Buffy asked with real concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Buffy, I'm fine," Willow shyly said, smiling.  
  
"Ok spill," Willow said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Buffy said looking at Willow confused.  
  
"Oh common Buffy don't play games with me! The whole school knows you slapped Angel!" Willow said nearly jumping from excitement.  
  
"Oh great! This is just what I need!" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey what's wrong? You got what you wanted. You took a stand for yourself!" Willow said surprised by Buffy's reaction.  
  
"I did, and now I'm stuck doing this stupid project all by myself. What am I going to do?" Buffy asked with the tired voice of an eighty year old lady.  
  
"Yeah well taking stand comes with a price." Willow said with the wise guy routine. "Hey you know what? Oz and I only work on our project at night when he's done with his job shift. I'll help you with your project until his shift is over everyday in the librarian! I'll be damned if you don't get an A.  
  
Buffy's head shot up. "You will? You really will? Thank you so much Wil!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy and Willow spent the next week in the library. After-school Willow would help Buffy, and then at 8:00 O'clock, Willow would leave to work on her project with Oz. Buffy also avoided Angel. If she did ever mistakenly take a glance at him, she would get his glare that basically said your death is near! Although, the stares gave her chills, she knew that Angel couldn't possibly be a big enough jerk to hurt her.  
  
"Oh my God Will, we finished!" Buffy yelled with excitement.  
  
The librarian whispered a quick shhhhhhhhhhhh! to them.  
  
"You're going to get an A Buffy!" Will said with excitement.  
  
"Willow you're a true friend! Thank-you so much!" Buffy said thanking Willow for helping her. "Hey I gotta run, promised mom I'd be home before dinner today."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, bye Will," Buffy said gathering her things and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was almost home, when someone pushed her hard from behind. She lost her balance but didn't fall. Her head quickly jerked back to see who was the idiot that had pushed her. As soon as she turned, her head started spinning. Standing right in front of her was Angel. She looked up at him and a wave of fear swept through her body. Angel had anger glued onto his face.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did,"Angel said looking her up and down.  
  
"W-what do y-you want?" Buffy said a letting a little fear escape into her voice.  
  
"Well what do you think I want? You slapped me and embarrassed me like hell! Now, you're here all alone, in this dark and deserted alley, what do you think I'm here to do?" Angel said with an evil grin starting to fill his face. Buffy looked at him in astonishment. Yeah, he was a jerk and an asshole, but was he low enough to.....to.....to..... to rape her? Buffy took a step back.  
  
"Angel, don't you dare get near me!" Buffy said with incredible fear.  
  
Angel leapt at her and grabbed her wrist and waist.  
  
"Owwwww!" She screamed.  
  
Angel turned her to face him. He turned her around and their eyes met. They stood with their shiny eyes burning into each other, trying to read each other's souls. Then finally Angel snapped out of the trance with his and Buffy's eyes, and jerked away. Buffy then also came back to reality where Angel had just threatened to rape her. Angel burst out laughing. He fell to the floor laughing so hard and loud, that Buffy was sure all of Sunnydale could hear.  
  
"You fell for it! You fell for...." Was all Angel managed to squeal out between laughs.  
  
Buffy stood there with eyes wide and mouth low.  
  
"You, You......You were joking?" Buffy said shocked.  
  
"Well duh! Why would you think that I want you!" Angel said, his laughter now slowing down. "I just wanted to get back at you for what you did, so I decided to scare the hell out of you. Glad to know that I succeeded!"  
  
Buffy was drowning in the lava on anger. How could he do this? This was beyond revenge, this was just plain cruel! He always messed with her feelings, but now he had messed with something that every girl in this world feared. Buffy couldn't think of what to do. She just sat down on the ground and put her head in her arms. Angel stopped laughing and looked at her.Why is she sitting down? Why is she shaking so hard? Angel stopped laughing and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking," He said, being careful to not show that he cared.  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "Angel can you please just leave me alone for a while?" Buffy whispered with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
Angel felt like he had just broke Buffy. This wasn't like her. The normal Buffy would cuss at him and tell him that he's a big jerk. Angel suddenly felt bad. This wasn't like him. He never regretted anything he had ever done. Why was he regretting what he had done now? 


	6. Is it love?

Disclaimer: All the Btvs and Ats characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
A/n: Don't worry, Buffy and Angel will get together r. I promise. THANKS U SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel looked at Buffy again and knew that he had crossed the limits this time. He felt bad, but he knew that the best thing was just to leave her alone for a while. Angel got up and walked away. He was just a block away from Buffy when he remembered something. He had just left her in the bad and deserted part of town. A part of town that rapist hungrily searched for girls like her. Angel quickly changed directions. He started running in the direction that he had just come from. ~Why do I care so much? It's like I suddenly regret every time I've hurt her. Why do I feel so bad?~ These questions kept racing around in Angel's mind. When Buffy came into sight, Angel slowed down. She was still sitting on the ground with her head in her arms. The sadness overwhelmed Angel. For the first time, Angel cursed at himself. He knew that his prank was too much for any girl to handle. He reached Buffy, and Buffy looked up when she heard footsteps. Her face was still smeared with tears.  
  
" This is the really bad part of town, and I thought that after what I did, I should walk you home," Angel said looking at the ground.   
  
Buffy looked into his eyes, searching for the truth, then she got up. Again, Buffy acted like some other person. The normal Buffy would have slapped him. Buffy just got up and walked with him without any protests!  
  
"Hey Buffy?" Angel said now a little worried.  
  
Buffy just looked up at him. She didn't have the strength to talk.  
  
"It was just a joke. I get that I probably messed with some girl boundary. Look Buffy, I don't say things like this unless I really mean them. I have apologized very few times in my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm... I'm... I'm... s-... I'm sorry," Angel stuttered quietly.  
  
Buffy didn't answer. She had a million things she could've said to him, but all she wanted to do was get home.Buffy reached her front yard and broke into a run for the front door. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
Angel was still at Buffy's front yard. He turned and started to walk home. ~What did I just do? I made a prank and threatened to rape Buffy. Then I told her that it was prank and walked away careless. Then I came back and told her that I want to drop her home. Then I apologize. Did I really apologize? Oh my God, I'm an idiot! What's wrong with me? Why do I suddenly care?~ Angel was still pondering in his thoughts when he reached his house.  
  
He didn't even realize that he was at his front door and had yet to open it.Faith was inside and heard rustling outside. She went to the front door and opened it. As soon as she did, she burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh God, Angel what the hell happened to you? I haven't ever seen you this deep in thought!" Faith said between laughs.  
  
Angel looked up at Faith in surprise. Faith's laughter had brought him back into reality. He wondered if Faith could help him. Maybe she could. Maybe she could help Angel figure out what he was feeling.  
  
Faith's expression turned serious. "Angel, seriously man, what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Angel started to smile. Faith had always been the wild one in the family. She was always unconfident in whatever she did, but when it came to family, she didn't care what was right and what was wrong.  
  
"Faith I have to talk to you about something, but you have to promise not to laugh or criticize," Angel said calmly and quietly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Angel, mom already gave me the 'talk'," Faith said laughing and trying to annoy Angel.  
  
"Arghhhhhh! Faith I'm serious, I need your...your...your" Angel stuttered.  
  
"My help," Faith finished for him.  
  
"Yes I need your...Oh forget it! You know what I need!" Angel cried giving up on the word help.  
  
"Ok, common, let's sit down," Faith said concerned about what was bothering her brother.  
  
"Ok listen, and comment afterwards. Don't you dare laugh!" Angel said trying to sound tough.  
  
"I'll try, but I don't promise anything," Faith exclaimed smiling.  
  
Angel shot Faith an icy glare which swiped the smile right off of her face.  
  
"Ok, her goes. I've been suddenly regretting things that I've done. Mostly things that I've done to a certain someone. That certain someone is Buffy.When I hurt her now, I feel hurt too.I'm no longer repelled by her.Today, I tried to convince myself that hurting her didn't change the way I feel. I think I crossed the limits this time. I caught her in the bad part of town and played a prank on her. The prank involved raping her. I grabbed her and watched her frightened reaction. Then I fell to the floor laughing at her and told her it was a prank. She didn't say anything so I just left her. Then I felt fear for her and came back to walk her to her safe home. Though, some how I think I broke her. She didn't say ANYTHING to me, nothing!!!!!! You and I both know how the normal Buffy would have reacted. She would have slapped me! Faith, why do I feel...well why do I feel anything for her? I mean you know how I am to most everybody in this world...It's just my way of....of....of being me. Then why is Buffy Summers changing the way I am?" Angel quietly said finishing his confession.  
  
Angel couldn't look at Faith. He felt that if he did, she would laugh at him or tell him that he's an idiot. He finally looked up and was surprised. Faith had a blank face and sat in silence.  
  
"Angel? I'm not the best advisor or listener than why are you asking me to help you with all of this?" Faith quietly whispered.  
  
Angel looked at Faith in shock. Why would Faith ask that? She was his sister. He would give his life for her. Then why didn't she feel that he trusted her.  
  
"What do you mean? Faith you're my sister, and believe it or not, I have total faith in you!" Angel stated a little angry.  
  
Faith looked up at him and smiled. "You really have faith in me?"  
  
"Duh!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"Well then you wouldn't mind me saying that you're in love with Buffy!" Faith exclaimed breaking into laughter.  
  
"WHAT?!" Angel screamed as loud as his voice could go.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh! Indoor voice Angel," His mom yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, but you basically just said it yourself. It isn't just guilt you're feeling, it's love! Trust me after four years with Gun I know finally what love means. Even you know that I cheated on every boyfriend I had, until I met Gun. Gun made me realize what love really means! Even I felt guilty about cheating, and then I realized that Gun's love made me want to change! I think that while hating her, you fell in love with her." Faith finished extremely excited for her brother. 


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

Author's note  
  
Ok look im so sry, but i wont be able to update for about a month, because there is sometin wierd goin on with my computer/internet!!!!!!!! I promise to update as soon as a month goes by!!!!!!!!!! (maybe sooner, if my computer is ok) MEANWHILE, keep up those reviews!! ! Thanks!!!!!!  
  
Bye, Buffster44 


	8. Friends or Enemies

A/N- I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really hope that you like this chapter and don't think that I completely messed up my story!!! I Would like to especially thank the reviewers who reviewed while I was gone!!!! I was surprised that they kept track of my story's return! Thank u to  
  
  
  
Nello  
  
  
  
Erica  
  
  
  
Qing-Y  
  
  
  
GoodChrlottesGurl  
  
  
  
shygirl  
  
  
  
Fionna  
  
  
  
chris  
  
  
  
Jess  
  
Thank u sooooo much!!!!! If I left out any please tell me!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Listen Faith, and listen good! I may not hate her, but I certainly do not love her!" Angel stated angrily and walked away.  
  
He reached his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. The whole night Angel tossed and turned hardly getting any sleep. He kept thinking about what Faith had said. I know I don't love her. Why would I be mean to her if I loved her? As the night went on, the more uncertain he became with himself. Then finally Angel fell into a light sleep at five in the morning.   
  
************  
  
"Hey Angel wait up man!" Gun yelled from across the hall.   
  
Angel was still deep in thought and didn't hear Gun yelling to him. Gun finally caught up with Angel .  
  
"Angel, man, what's up with your face?" Gun questioned looking at the rare, tired and deep thought face.   
  
Angel snapped out of his trance and only realized that someone was talking to him. "Oh, Gun, sorry man. I'm...I'm...thinking of...of stuff. What's up?"  
  
"Apparently your face! I'm just kiddin, but are you ok?" Gun said laughing  
  
"I'm fine Gun," Angel said annoyed.  
  
Everyone in their group had showed up, and everybody was talking about the gossips going around.   
  
***********  
  
"Buffy, I'm so sorry. Angel really crossed the limits this time! You need to do something about it. I mean tell someone, tell anyone,"Willow screamed angry at Angel.   
  
Buffy had just finished telling Willow and Xander about what had happened last night. She now regretted telling them. All they were doing was telling her to go scream her head off at him, and she didn't even want to see him. They were sitting at their "normal spot." Sunnydale's benches had basically become their property. The sun was out and shining, against Buffy's mood.   
  
"I'm going to punch Angel! How dare he? That bastard!" Xander said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Xander you probably can't even get within a foot of his range before you start screaming like a girl," Buffy cracked trying to give her friends a laugh.   
  
"Xander's right Buffy. You should have done something. I mean you're not the type to have a breakdown," Willow said agreeing with Xander.  
  
"Look, I don't want to see him ever again. I know that's not possible given that we go to the same school. I just want to avoid talking to him right now. You're right I'm not the kind to have a breakdown, doesn't mean I don't have them at all. Anyway, I didn't have a breakdown yesterday. I was just shocked, really shocked. Angel does have the bad guy rep. goin for him, I just didn't believe in it too much. Don't ask me why. I just had this feeling that he wasn't like that so much. Guess I was wrong." Buffy stated.   
  
Suddenly someone tapped Buffy on the shoulder. Buffy looked back and her face fell the moment she saw who it was. "What do you want Angel?" Buffy questioned blankly.   
  
"Buffy, we have to talk, and trust me, it's not like I want to," Angel said not wanting to sound desperate.  
  
"AHH! Who said we have to, and besides I don't have anything to say to you." Buffy said and left with her friends.   
  
Angel felt angry. Here he was trying to apologize, and Buffy Summers had the guts to turn her back at him. He watched Buffy disappear into school with her friends. Then he too, went inside to face his miserable classes.  
  
____________  
  
  
  
Angel walked out of the science room a little amused. He had totally forgotten about the project that he and Buffy were supposed to do together. Still, Buffy had turned it in completed and got an A for the both o them. She hadn't even said a word to Mr. Rudolf about how Angel hadn't even touched their project. He sighed and went to his locker. Far down the hall he saw Buffy at her locker. Angel started to walk towards her. *How in the world am I going to get her to listen to me?*   
  
Buffy pulled out her Algebra book and closed her locker. She turned right and bumped into someone.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked amused. "This is like the fifth time you've cornered me today. Before you wouldn't even look at me, and now you're there where ever I go."  
  
"Haha. Buffy, I don't care what you say, we're gonna talk." Angel stated.   
  
"Angel I told you I don't want to talk to...," Before Buffy could finish, she felt two muscular arms around her waist and was lifted off the ground. Angel pulled her into the gym, which apparently was empty.   
  
"Angel, what is your problem. You're always taunting me where ever I go!" Buffy screamed angry.   
  
"SHH. Calm down. Buffy I had to drag you in here, because you obviously were not going to come if I asked you to polietely." Angel said putting sarcasm into politely.   
  
Buffy looked at him, and pulled her hand away from him. "Whatever, I"m leaving." Buffy said and turned but Angel caught her hand. Angel's hand touching hers sent a shiver through her body. An addictive shiver. Every bit she felt, she wanted more.   
  
"Angel let go of my hand."  
  
"Only if you promise to listen to me," Angel said.  
  
"Fine! Just let go of my freakin hand," Buffy demanded.   
  
Angel let go and turned her to face him. Buffy looked into his eyes and for the first time she saw determination in them.   
  
"Buffy I know you don't want to talk about yesterday, but you have to listen. What happened yesterday was meant to be a joke, but I know I went way overboard. I know that you won't accept my apology, but still I say I'm sorry. Look you yourself know that I don't apologize until I really mean it, and right now I mean it like hell. I just hope that someday you'll forgive me, and you'll accept me as your friend instead of your enemy." Angel finished by proposing friendship.   
  
Buffy looked up surprised. Did he just ask for friendship?  
  
"Angel , listen. I've made mistakes too. I've done things to you too, but I never went as far as you did yesterday. I never played with your emotions. Still it's not an excuse for what we did to each other. Do you really think that we can be friends? After all the hate that we expressed towards each other, can we really be nice to each other in front of the whole school?" Buffy questioned not knowing what choice to make.   
  
"Buffy I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry for that, but for the first time in my life I feel like I'm doing something right. I don't know how we're going to be friends. I mean you're right, it is complicated.This might not even work out given that we have nothing together but differences and friendship equals similarities, but there's no reason why we shouldn't try. I mean so what if we were enemies and used to hate each other like hell, that doesn't mean we have to stay like this our whole lives." Angel said trying to persuade Buffy.   
  
"Well I guess you're right. I mean I don't have to hate you my whole life. We can try the opposite of hate now. We can try friendship, and if it doesn't work, we can forget that we ever tried." Buffy said taking out her hand to shake with Angel's.   
  
Angel shook her hand.  
  
"Angel what changed your mind about hating me?" Buffy asked amazed at how fast everything was going.   
  
"Buffy I honestly don't know, but I know it had something to do with getting to know you." Angel answered.   
  
"I guess this really declares us ex-enemies, and possible friends," Buffy asked with a laugh.  
  
"I guess it does," Angel said smiling.   
  
Suddenly it struch both about what their friends would say. Would they accept the popular and unpopular together as friends? Would they let the two classes mix?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Do you think that Buffy and Angel will make it into friendship? Will they fall straight in love? I will try to update soon. 


End file.
